


Lost Causes

by UltimaOblivion



Category: Original Work, WolfPack Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimaOblivion/pseuds/UltimaOblivion
Summary: Venom from the mouth of a snake, He knew better then to listen.But Her absence told him this venom was lethal.





	Lost Causes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spinxell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxell/gifts).



> Another Drabble with more of the babies. This time with Icarus, Carson and a metion of Requiem. tell em what you think.

“You’ve been waiting for Hours Carson..., she’s not coming.”

 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Carson knew he was telling the truth. Icarus may have been possible the biggest asshole he had ever met, but if there was only one thing he could give him it was that Icarus had yet to actually lie to him.

 

Oh sure, there had been the exchange of insults, the snap of temper when they got too heated but Carson could not honestly recall a single moment where Icarus had Lied to him. His hands clenched around the rail, the  sill that rested on the windows ledges as his gaze never moved from what had turned into near true darkness southside, only the lights from his family's home spilling out to run warmth along the snow covered ground. He watched the driveway, the parking lot.

 

Requiem was supposed to be here.

 

“No, she is. She promised she would.” Carson heard himself saying, and mentally cursed himself. He had wanted to just ignore him, like he had when he placed this stupid little bit in front of him. Carson hadn’t exactly accepted it, but it wasn't a sif Icarus gave him much of a choice. He had simply moved along with his plans, had placed carson as the possible loser without caring that Carson was up for playing games or bets when the stake was her.

 

Requiem was too precious to him to gamble with,.

 

“Oh I forgot, she’s great with promises isn’t she?”

 

There was a purr to his words, a little vibration as the man seemed to positively hum with pressure. Carson could hear his footsteps now, hear him as he moved, walked around him, his gaze never leaving as he watched the younger wolf cross his arms, refusing to look at the predator that only wanted to see his cracks, get under his skin.

 

Carson didn’t want him to have the benefit of knowing he was.

 

“ _ ‘I’ll go To that gala with you…. I’ll meet you at your house… I didn’t message him… I wasn’t with him…’ _ ”

He was getting a thrill out of this, out of repeating word for word all the excuses he had heard.  The words played him, ripped at him, as he heard Requiem’s voice under the deep velvet of Icarus’s, saw the scenes play out before him as He remembered all the little clues that had weighed on his soul. It was like he had picked out specifically all the one that played sharp razors over him, all the ones that had for some reason or other cut deeper than any of the other tiny white flies that had built up between Carson and Requiem.

 

His Requiem. Because she was HIS.

 

_ …. Right? _

 

“ _ I’ll always choose you Carson… _ ”

 

His falsetto was grating, but it did it’s job.

 

The words stopped him, his heart running cold as his blood froze in his veins. Laughter, dark and rapturous, spilled into the air around him, filling his chest with something sofcating and too painful to swallow. His gaze remained on the edge of his driveway, his heart pounding as all he wanted to hear was knock at the door, to see the headlights as they drove up to his house. They knew the way, they were so familiar with the roads to his house he was sure she could have found her way even in a blizzard.

 

Requiem had told him she would choose him. She would choose him and that's what her coming tonight meant. It Had been her promise, her promise to him that this would be her proof, that he would turn down Icarus’s marriage invitation and be back by 11….

 

It was 5 in the morning.

 

And that had been the last words she had said to him…. Before she had left.

 

“All lies she told you… because Requiem is a sweet girl…” 

 

Carson hated the way that sounded when Icarus said them. The tone is too familiar, hit just that little to close to home. He could hear himself in that tone, a shiver of dread as his heart suddenly surged. He felt it, pain, nothing but pain, a sting in his eyes as he tried to suck in a breath and choked on his own hear that was breaking in his throat.

 

He felt the crack as it ripped through him, the break that mingled with the sudden realization that… Requiem wasn’t coming.

 

_ Requiem hadn’t chose him. _

 

“Don’t feel bad, she only made the best choice she could. I’m a Pack Leader, You’re The eighth in line. I’m the head of my own company, your still hanging on Mommy and Daddy’s coattails to get by. I’ve fought my way to where i am… and you haven’t done a single thing to add to the Legends of your family name...I could offer her so much more than you could ever dream…”

 

Carson heard the door open, the smug smile practically radiating from him.

 

“I have to go now… Requiem is waiting for me, and i don’t want to keep her waiting.Bad manners of a future husband, you know?”

 

His footfalls nearly faded, and it is only with the moment's silence that Icarus spoke one last time before shutting the door, allowing carson to finally break, the sobbs ripping from his chest as he dropped to his knees.

 

_ “A lesson, Little prince, A King always wins the Princess.” _

  
  
  
  



End file.
